


After the Date

by geraniumsarebeautiful



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraniumsarebeautiful/pseuds/geraniumsarebeautiful
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous fic "The Date".What if Nancy decided that the best way to find out more about Crash is to go on a date with him instead of snooping through his room?This scene takes place after the date.
Relationships: Crash Beauford/Nancy Drew





	After the Date

After dinner Crash asked if she wanted to go to his place, Nancy agreed, hoping to get a better look at his living quarters and to get some more answers from him.  
As soon as they stepped inside she couldn’t help but to feel a little nervous though. It was unusual of her to go home with a guy after a date.  
Usually she and her date would go separate ways afterwards and get in touch a few days later. 

The dinner hadn’t been that bad, although a little awkward at first.  
It wasn’t like her to be tongue-tied around a guy, but not many guys had the kind of effect on her that Crash did.  
Through out dinner she couldn’t help but be mesmerized by those magnetic blue eyes of his.  
He seemed to be well aware of the effect he had on her, if the flirtatious smile and suggestive comments he gave her every now and then was any indication. 

It distracted her from her original goal, to get to know more about him and his involvement in this case, which annoyed her.  
It wasn’t like her to get so distracted by a guy that she forgot that she was working on a case.  
Still she couldn’t help but to admit that he was very attractive. 

She let her eyes pass over the living room while Crash went to the kitchen to get her something to drink.  
Clothes and sneakers were all over the sofa and on the straw mat on the floor.  
There was nothing in the living room that gave away any secrets about him.  
She was brought back from her thoughts by Crash handing her a glass of soda. 

”Thank you.”

”No problem. So how come you decided to have dinner with me after all? Did you find me so irresistible you couldn’t refuse?”  
Crash drawled seductively, leaning in closer, so close that Nancy could feel the heat of his skin. 

”I…” It was hard for Nancy to think nonetheless form coherent words with him being so close.  
She couldn’t help but to look at his lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked.  
She stepped back to create some more distance between them and to clear her head, before answering:

”I wasn’t sure whether you were being serious about it or not.”

”I see. ” Crash said, looking amused. 

Nancy wasn’t sure what it was she had said that made him so amused but decided not to dwell on it.

”So is this like a regular thing for you? Do you often bring girls with you home after a date?” Nancy asked.

”Wouldn’t you like to know.” Crash replied, giving her a look that was so electric Nancy had to catch her breath. 

The atmosphere in the room changed all of a sudden, becoming charged with tension.  
Nancy found it difficult to look away. Crash was drawing her in, despite her efforts to distance herself from him.  
She knew she should resist this connection between them, but was unable to.  
What worried her the most was that she wasn’t sure what his intentions were.  
What was he playing at here? Was he genuinely interested in her or was this just some kind of game to him?

”Why did you ask me out on a date? ”Nancy asked.

”I thought that was pretty obvious.” Crash replied.

”What ?” 

Crash stepped closer and leaned forward. Nancy could feel his hot breath on her ear, making her shiver, as he whispered : 

”I could make your head spin and rock your little world, Nancy Drew. I can promise you’d enjoy it.”

Nancy wasn’t sure what to do, all she could focus on was how close his face was to her own.  
She stood there uncertain for a moment, staring into his magnetic blue eyes and then made her decision.  
She might come to regret this later, but right now she wanted this. She lifted her face closer to his and he kissed her.  
It was a steamy kiss. One that almost took her breath away. 

To Nancy it felt like the rest of the world had disappeared and the only thing that existed in this moment was the two of them.  
As their kiss deepened, she parted her lips and he stroked his tongue against hers, making her feel hot all over, from head to toe.  
Nancy slid her hands into his dark hair, gripping it firmly. They kept kissing for a while and then stopped to catch their breaths. 

Her top had risen up a little while they had been kissing, revealing some of her skin.  
She felt his warm palm slide down to rest against her stomach making her muscles quiver.  
She could feel his lips form into a playful smile as he kissed and nipped at her neck.

Nancy was too worked up at the moment to care about his smugness.  
Then, without warning, he opened her zipper and slipped his hand into her jeans, stroking her panties, making her gasp.  
It was the kind of bold move she would expect of him, that suited his personality. He knew exactly what to do.  
It wasn’t hard for Nancy to imagine that he had probably done this dozen of times before.

He chuckled in response to her reaction and continued to touch her where she needed him the most causing her breaths to quicken.  
She couldn’t help but to feel that he was the one in control here. Nancy wanted to see his control slip and for him to be as caught up in this as she was.  
She tugged on his hair to get his attention and kissed him when he finally looked up.  
Then she pulled hard on his shirt trying to pull it over his head causing several buttons to pop.  
Nancy gritted her teeth in frustration when she couldn’t get it off. 

”Need a little help there?” Crash drawled out slowly, his eyes burning into hers. 

”Stop talking and take your shirt off” Nancy replied.

”As you wish”. 

Crash lifted the shirt over his head and threw it on the floor letting Nancy get her first look at his tanned, muscular chest.  
He was in very good shape. She let her eyes wander over his chest and his stomach. Crash noticed her staring at him and purred:

”See something you like?”

Nancy rolled her eyes in response. He was so full of himself.  
With good reason, if she was to be honest. Not that she was going to tell him that.  
He was arrogant enough already and didn’t need someone to stroke his ego any further. 

”You are wearing far too many clothes. Lets do something about that” 

Crash continued and helped Nancy pull off her top leaving her with only her dark blue bra on from the waist up.  
She had to admit she got a kick out of watching him devour her chest with his eyes.  
His stare was making her feel like she was on fire.

It was satisfying to see that he was as interested in her as she was in him, for now at least.  
She didn’t know if it was only about sex for him, but didn’t really care.  
She couldn’t see this going much further, in the long term, since she was only going to be here for a short period of time and surely he would move on and forget about her as soon as she left.  
But she was going to enjoy this and make the most out of it. Even if it was only for one night. 

”Why so quiet? Not having second thoughts, are we?” Crash asked.

”No. Not at all”, Nancy replied and slowly dragged her jeans down her hips and off her body to show him that she had not changed her mind.

She could feel his eyes follow the movement. She was now standing in front of him only in her underwear.  
She could see a small smile form on his lips as he took of his own pants.  
There wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t perfect. From his broad shoulders, to his muscular chest and his taut stomach. 

”Let’s continue this somewhere else, shall we?” Crash said and Nancy nodded in response.

He lifted her up and carried her in his arms as he walked upstairs to his bedroom.  
He put her down gently to the floor and then they looked at each other and Crash beckoned her forward with his finger, as she moved forward he kissed her again.

He let his hands rest on her shoulders caressing them gently and then mowed them lower, to her chest and then back up again before putting them on her back, taking off her bra.  
He let it fall to the floor and reached down and cupped her breasts in his hands, rubbing them softly. Nancy let out a sigh, enjoying his touch.

”You’re beautiful”, he mumbled against her lips.

Nancy couldn’t help but to feel pleased at his comment.  
This was a different side of him that she hadn’t seen before.  
So far in the few interactions she’d had with him, he had mostly spoken of himself and referred to himself in third person.  
It had given her the impression that he was very self-absorbed.  
It was a relief to see that he was not so caught up in himself that he couldn’t notice other people. 

Crash drew back, giving her a heated stare before lowering his head to her neck and kissing her there.  
He continued by kissing his way down her body, stopping to pay extra attention to her breasts, before moving lower, kissing and licking at her skin.  
Then he gently pulled off her panties, leaving her naked in front of him. 

He pressed his lips to her clit, kissing and circling his tongue around it, causing Nancy to moan.  
Then he pushed one finger inside of her which he drew back and forth curling it inside of her at the same time as he continued to kiss and suck at her clit.  
Crash increased the rytm and added two more fingers. Nancy could feel herself getting closer to the edge. 

Then he replaced his fingers with his tongue while circling and pressing his thumb to her clit.  
She gripped and tightened her hands in his hair to warn him that she was about to come.  
It was when she could feel his cool breath on her clit that she cried out loud as her orgasm washed over her. 

He had a very satisfied look on his face as he slid back up her body.  
When he kissed her Nancy could taste herself on his lips. But it was the look in his eyes that turned her on the most.  
Right now his eyes were expressing pure want. 

She reached forward and pulled off his underwear without breaking eye contact with him.  
Nancy knew that if she stopped to think she would start to overanalyze the situation and doubt herself.  
So instead she stepped forward and jumped, putting her legs around his waist and kissed him.  
Their extra weight made Crash lose his balance and they fell on to the bed, with Nancy landing on top of him. He flipped her over and their eyes met.

”Are you sure about this?” Crash whispered.

Laying here so close to him was intense, Nancy found herself unable to speak at the moment and nodded instead.  
She was surprised that he had asked again but had made up her mind already.  
Tonight she was not going to overthink things but just feel. And this felt right. 

Tomorrow she would focus on the case and ask him for more answers. Crash moved forward and kissed her softly.  
Nancy responded by putting her hands on his cheeks while they continued to kiss each other. 

”Wait”. Crash slowly released her and then moved to the nightstand, opening the drawer and pulling out a packet of lube and a condom, making Nancy raise an eyebrow in response. 

”What?” Crash asked. 

”Nothing”, Nancy replied.

She couldn’t help being a little amused.  
He’d clearly done this many times before, not that Nancy minded,  
she knew from the minute she saw him that he thought highly of himself and that he was probably used to getting a lot of attention because of his looks. 

Crash opened the condom wrapper and moved on to the bed, stepping in between her legs.  
He gave her another kiss and then slid into her while Nancy wrapped her legs around him.  
He set up a rhythm and pace that almost drove her insane,  
snapping his hips into her fast only to slow down and set a slower pace just as she was getting close and then he did it all over again.

The only thing Nancy could focus on was how well their bodies fit together.  
Nancy isn’t sure if it is because of their connection or because he is very skilled at this, but she has never experienced sex like this before.  
It is passionate and somehow tender at the same time. 

She arched her hips in response and just as she was about to tell him that she couldn't take the teasing anymore he increased the pace,  
this time without slowing down. Nancy could feel the tension coil in her stomach again.  
It felt like she was burning up from the inside out. 

Nancy surrendered herself to it and let herself be swept away by the passion between them.  
As she was about to fall over the edge again she found herself drawn to his eyes.  
As Nancy stared into them she couldn't help but to think in that moment that they were the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen.


End file.
